


On a winter evening

by HellenHighwater



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenHighwater/pseuds/HellenHighwater
Summary: Just a little fluff!
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Valvert Leap Day Exchange 2k20





	On a winter evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akatonbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/gifts).




End file.
